


Rough Edges

by Dirtyglass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Injury, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: Hara hated not getting his way, especially when it came to a past lover who didn't want anything to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumehi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumehi/gifts).



There was something off about today, Chiba couldn't put her finger on what made today unlike the others. Maybe it was the fact that her sister wasn’t hounding her after a match, in fact, she hadn’t seen her sister at all post-game. Usually Mizzy would be in a good mood if the match went her way, otherwise she’d be in a foul mood if the game went south.

But there were no signs of that as Chiba looked around the gymnasium, people were filing out one after another. It’s not like Mizzy was difficult to find, her tall statue made her easy to pick out from the others. 

Mizzy had been completely exhausted after the game, both physically and mentally. The game they had just played was the deciding factor for the semi finals, and their team won by just the skin of their teeth. A victory was still a victory, but Mizzy hated it when the win was only by chance. She tried not letting her mind wander back to the vicious fight her and her now ex, Hara Kazuya had just few weeks prior. 

She knew from the start it was a mistake falling for the bad boy that played dirty. Which is why she knew breaking off with him sooner then later was for the better. It was completely and utterly a mess, neither of them had pretty words to say to each other during the fight. Hara for one was more bitter by the end of it, he wasn't completely without feelings for the captain of the volleyball team. 

But that was that, they were no longer together despite Hara's wish for them to remain so. Why would she stick with him after his dirty words and actions? There was still the promise he said at the end of the fight which played back in her mind; that'd he'd make her regret breaking up with him. 

She had moved on faster than she thought and had recently began dating Seirin’s self declared ace. Kagami Taiga was an unexpected fresh breeze in her hectic life of volleyball, school and bad ex’s. Kagami was sweet under his harden looking appearance, she couldn't say no to when he asked her on a date fumbling over his words and blushing. Mizzy was sure to keep their dating quiet as she could this time, the last thing she'd want is Hara to find out and attempt to hurt Kagami again. 

Now with Kagami around, Mizzy didn't think too much of the threat now that she was happy around her new boyfriend. It faded into the back of her head, even if he still tried to text her every few days to get her attention. Mizzy could breath easy, and for once, actually enjoy her high school days.

Mizuto Yamakawa stretched her arms above her head as she made her way to the vending machines on the other side of the campus.

~~~

“Yamazaki--Why are you here?” her voice rising at the end of the sentence. She knew he wasn't there to watch, they were miles from Kirisaki Daiichi, and she knew if he was here her ex wouldn't be far behind. “Please don’t tell me Hara sent you here, I told him we’re over,” flashbacks of their nasty fight played in her mind, as she frowned. The tall volleyball captain frowned, crossing her arms as she took a careful step back from the taller redhead. 

“No, I’m just passing by. I’m here for a quick job.” A cloth was in his hand, it was already a bad sign. Mizzy was caught off guard with how fast the basketball player moved as she was roughly shoved against the hard brick wall. The wind was knocked out of her at the sudden impact which caused a harsh ringing to explode in her ears. The cloth was pressed against her lips, a weird smell permeated through the fabric and invaded her senses. 

Adrenaline began to run into Mizzy’s veins at the sudden turn of events, it didn’t dawn on her what was occurring until she breathed in. He was trying to drug her, and was succeeding. This can't be happening! Her eyes watered as her body gasped for air. She was already low in strength after the brutal match, his full weight pressing against her didn’t help the situation. Her nose and mouth were completely blocked off by the cloth he was practically shoving down her throat. Mizuto choked and gagged, attempting to struggle against his efforts. 

None of the passer-bys were the wiser of what was happening, Mizzy was definitely noticeable, but Yamazaki’s larger stature hid her from public view completely.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Yamazaki whispered into her ear. There wasn’t much she could do at this point, her body was rejecting her mind; yelling at her to move and fight back yet nothing would make her muscles take action. “Close your eyes,” he spoke.

And so she did, the atmosphere became blurred with a kaleidoscope of colors. She barely registered being caught by his arms as her world went black. No one was the wiser, as she was carried off.

~~~

“How much did you put on the fucking cloth? It’s been an hour.”

“I don’t know, it’s not like I’m going to fucking google these sort of things.”

“Shut up, she’s _finally_ waking up.”

Dust coated the abandoned room which Mizzy took note of her after starting to wake up. She was drowsy and her muscles screamed for her to move from the spot on the filthy ground. It was almost instantaneous that her gut feeling of danger went off in her mind and was wanting her to get out of there as quick as possible. It wasn’t until her muscles didn’t register to move that she found out that she couldn’t. Her arms were tied behind her with strong rope, she rubbed her wrists together, realizing the rope was tight and nearly cutting the circulation to her arms.

Lilac hair came into view once she started to gain an idea of what was occurring. Hara was there and smiling like he’d won the lottery. That smile she knew very well from dating him wasn’t one of sincerity, no, it was one he saved for during basketball games. When he was ready to elbow a poor guy in the gut or smash his foot onto someone else’s. It was one of completely ill intention. 

“Hara--what’s going on? Is this a joke?” Mizzy managed to find her voice enough to speak up. 

“No, no, I’m not joking around at all,” he dropped his knee to the ground before her, taking her chin into his forefinger and thumb to tilt her chin. “What’s wrong? Maybe I wanted to see you, you’ve been ignoring my text messages. That’s not very kind of you, Mizzy-mama.” His smile was sickening as he pinned on his pet name for her at the end.

“Because we’re no longer together, I have no sort of obligation to answer to you anymore, Kazuya.” Mizzy spat back, teeth bared and wanting to latch onto his throat. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, you’re still mine. I’m going to make you remember that for the rest of your life,” his voice had dropped and scraped like a fork against a plate. “I know you haven’t forgotten what it feels like to have me inside of you, I bet you still get wet thinking about it.”

“You’re disgusting, this is why we broke up! Let go of me!” her leg kicked out to aim for his shin and connected with his leg. A pained hiss escaped between Hara’s teeth as he jumped up to hold onto his leg. 

“At least you’re still feisty,” he spoke back after shaking the feeling out, shooting a look to Yamazaki at his chuckling. The laughing didn’t last for long when Hara went to grab for Mizzy’s hair at the root, craning her neck back. 

“Hara!” she yelled at the sudden pain shooting through her scalp, attempting to sit up more in order to ease the feeling. It was no use, Hara had a firm grip on her and wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. 

Under his shaggy curtain of bangs, she could see his eyes looking down on her; it was the first time she felt fear like this deep in her bones. She’d made a huge mistake on ever getting involved with the local bad boy. Those eyes were going to do terrible things to her, her gut feeling knew this the moment she was dragged into the abandoned club room by Yamazaki. 

~~~

“Strip her, I don’t care how you get her clothes off,” Hara ordered to the other male. 

A smile came onto Yamazaki’s face, he was lucky to get let in on the fun for the evening. A knife was produced from his school jacket and flipped up. A glint of silver reflected off the single window in the room, a harsh reminder that there was no way Mizzy was getting out of this. Her arms had long since been bound behind her back, sore from the awkward position. 

The knife trailed up the length of her leg, a shallow red mark forming as it followed upwards until it reached her spanx. “It’s nothing personal, from me at least… I’m just here to get a quick fuck. Hope you don’t mind,” sarcasm dripping from Yamazaki’s words. 

“I do mind!” Mizzy shot her leg out, though it was a useless effort after Yamazaki was quick to grab and spread her legs out. Her body jerked as she flinched from the feeling of the sharp tip against the sensitive flesh of her thighs.

“Too bad for you,” was all he said before he went back to cutting away the fabric of her volleyball spanx. Little nicks of blood forming where he cut too deep until her bottoms and panties were completely cut away. A heavy shade of red colored Mizzy’s delicate features at the sudden, disgusting actions brought on by the red head. 

It wasn’t long before Mizzy began to beg, yet the words passed by as nothing more than the wind. The other two didn’t paid no attention to her as her clothes were neatly sliced away until she was bare before them. Tears of humiliation welled up in her eyes, falling down her face in a mess of emotions. 

“I need a hand here, Hara,” Yamazaki spoke up as he pocketed his knife. “She’s crying, I’m not going to have her sobbing while I fuck, gag her.”

“You always did like keeping things quiet during sex,” Hara hummed, hinting at an innuendo. Mizzy was too shocked to take in account that Hara could have been in past relationships. Instead watching as he kneeled back down to take a piece of her jersey off the ground and start to gag her with it.

“Fuck off,” Yamazaki’s eyebrow twitched.

“That’s the goal,” he talked as if Mizzy wasn’t choking back harsh sobs that wracked her body. “Anyways, how do you want her?”

“Hold her up.” 

Hara grabbed Mizzy from behind, leaning against a nearby desk with her in his arms. His hands finding the underside of her knees to hold her in a lewd position, most of her weight leaned back onto Hara’s chest. He affectionately kissed her neck, making her want to gag further on the shreds of her volleyball uniform in her mouth 

“I’m glad I get to see you getting fucked for once.” 

Yamazaki’s hands started to work the belt of his uniform off, pausing to reach and grab his phone from his pocket. “I’m going to take a few photos, consider it part of the payment of drugging her,” he spoke, holding it up and aiming the camera at her nude body.

Mizzy’s shook her head at his words and started to squirm in Hara’s arms as a means to get out of there. There was no use to her actions when Hara grabbed onto her hair and forced her face towards the camera. “Smile, Mizzy,” his lips pressed against the shell of her ear, a smirk evident in his tone. 

The flash of the camera signaled Yamazaki’s camera capturing her in this moment. Then came fresh tears falling down her face as her hope was crushed under their mutual effort. “She’s already wet,” a casual comment coming from Yamazaki’s lips as if he were reciting the weather forecast. 

“You got your pictures, hurry up and fuck her before I do,” Hara spoke in the stale room. 

“And you call me impatient…” closing the space between them without another thought, boxers shoved out of the way to display his cock. The tip already forming a bead of precum and trailing down his length, the smile never once leaving Yamazaki’s face. “Sorry, no condom. Not like you have much say anyways,” he spoke before shoving his cock into her dripping heat. 

Her toes instantly curled in on themselves, Mizzy’s body tensing up at the unwanted intrusion as her back arched towards him. Hara’s lips were on her neck, he nipped and licked over her flesh like he was starving. He pushed her hair aside with his nose, inhaling her scent greedily, already forming deep colored bruises on her tanned skin. 

Unwelcome sensations flooded her senses, the harsh push of Yamazaki’s hips into her, the intoxicating smell of bubblegum, and tears blurring what little she could see. Someone she barely knew was shoving his cock into her, not paying any attention to how she felt. She was nothing more than a hole for him to fuck at this point.

Next came anger, it welled up in the pit of her stomach with searing rage. A unwanted wave of pleasure flowed through her, as Yamazaki hit a spot deep inside her. She clenched her eyes shut and silently cursed the both of them, knowing at this point there was no way she’d be getting out of this okay. 

“Fuck--She’s tight,” Yamazaki’s voice strained as he placed his hand on top of Hara’s to push her open wider for him to fuck harder. 

“That’s why I kept her around for so long, she was useful for something,” Hara laughed against her neck, too sweet kisses were placed on her shoulder that was littered with bite marks and bruises. 

“Too bad she dropped you for that red-headed guy from Seirin,” Yamazaki’s voice lifted into a laugh, a small moan bubbling up in his throat afterwards. His thrusts were coming harsher and faster than before, a surefire sign of his building orgasm. 

Now there was news Mizzy wasn’t expecting for him to know, she hadn’t made it public enough for Hara to know. So how did he know?! Her eyes flew open, wide with panic that started to fill her veins with the guess of how Hara would react. He wasn’t the type to take it kindly, nor with her in this position did she had any sort of advantage. 

She felt him stiffen behind her while his hand came up to rip the cloth out of her mouth. The texture catching on her teeth as she started to gasp for precious air. “Now this is news to me, you’re already fucking that guy and it’s been what? Two weeks? You’re just a little whore, aren’t you?” his hand finding its way to her throat to grip it. 

“Leave Taiga out of this!” she cried out, attempting to swing her head back to headbutt Hara. It was no use as his hand tighten to cut off the little air she had left. A new wash of tears were flowing down her face as she choked again and gasped. 

“Shit, she just got tighter,” Yamazaki grimaced as a shiver went up his spine. “I can’t keep a hard on when she’s bitching about another guy.”

“Fuck you--” Mizzy gritted out, a snarl forming on her upper lip, soon fingers were forced into her mouth and stopped whatever she had to say. 

“Bite down and I’ll fuck you black and blue,” Hara ordered, his free hand moving to spread her impossibly wide while Yamazaki’s cock fucked into her deep. Her slick heat coating him in a mess of unwanted arousal. 

Left completely breathless, Mizzy couldn’t stop from moaning around his fingers. It was too much all at once, it was like Yamazaki wanted her to feel the even glide of his cock inside her. He wanted her to feel everything that was happening, making sure to leave a mental scar deep in her mind. 

A soft sigh broke her train of thought as she felt something wet and slippery coat her insides. Shocking her deep to the core once she realized that he came inside of her, no consideration of what could happen to her in the future. Just pure pleasure drove his actions to the cum dripping out of her as he started to move away. 

Long fingers were removed from her mouth, saliva dripping down her chin as she started to collect what air she could get. Taking in the sight of the man before her adjusting himself and tucking away his cock. He was acting as if nothing big had happened, and to him, it was nothing more than a quick fuck. 

Rage. Rage was filling her veins once more, struggling against Hara’s vice grip in an attempt to get as far as way as possible. 

“I needed that,” Yamazaki sighed as his hand brushed through spiky strands of hair. “Not bad, princess,” he smiled down at Mizzy, tapping her face short of a slap twice. Hara had loosened her grip enough for her to at least no longer be strained in his arms. 

Maybe it was the rage that compelled her to spit in Yamazaki’s face, the glob of saliva hitting the side of his face and rolling down his cheek. “You bitch,” the words coming out in a snarl as he lifted his hand and swung it forward. Directly hitting the side of her face and ultimately returning the favour. 

His fingers reached down to swipe his cum off between her folds, coming back up to shove his fingers into her mouth. With little regard as his fingers chipped the tips of her teeth, the sour taste assaulted her tongue. She was soon gagging on the taste with his fingers reaching the back of her throat nearly causing her to dry heave. 

A desperate expression came across her face, eyes begging him to end this. “You brought this on yourself,” he said as if reading her mind. 

“Stop! Please!” she said once the fingers left her mouth, somehow managing to form coherent words despite the painful ache in her throat.

“Huh? You should be use to having something down your throat by now. You aren’t tired, are you? I’m not done with you,” Hara persisted, hand loosening its grip on her chin as he let go of her legs. Her knees connected with the floor, the rough texture of the floor grated into the skin of her knees. 

Hara roughly shoved her face into the ground, causing a pained cry to leave her, that was only heard by deaf ears. He pressed his foot into the back of her head, his shoes leaving grime and dirt in her dark locks and her ground his shoe against her head.

“You see, babe. None of this would be happening if you would have just texted me back.”

 

“Fuck off, Kazuya!” Mizzy spat in retort as she squirmed under his foot, if she could just get better leverage with her knees she could throw this asshole of and---

She screamed as his other foot crushed her right hand, he stomped down his full weight and dealt serious damage. The sound of a bone snapping caused even Yamazaki to cringe slightly. Mizuto felt her bones and muscles scream in protest as her lilac haired ex lover twisted his foot on her hand.

“Oh sorry, Mizzy-mama, did I do that? I blanked after you yelled. Ouch! Too bad, that was your injured hand from volleyball wasn’t it?” He continued on, his tone laced with disgustingly sweet sarcasm.

“K-Kazuya… Why?!” The girl managed to choke out, sobs wracking her frame.

“Because, you forget who you belonged to. You’ll always be mine.”

“You don’t own me, you psycho!” she spat out, attempting to gain what she feeling she could in her broken hand. 

“Love it when you talk dirty to me, babe,” he hummed, running his hand through her hair once. “Now, let’s continue…” 

Mizuto was back to shaking her head, wiggling her body in an attempt to get away once more. He was quick to lift her hips up, pushing her face into the ground with her ass up. Stroking his cock a few times as he lined up with her entrance, his eyes completely absorbing the image of her before him at his disposal. “No, Kazuya, you don’t have to do this!”

“Fuck her already, I want to record her voice screaming,” Yamazaki had his phone out again, swiping his fingers across the screen to zoom in closer to her battered face. 

“Such a sadist…” Hara spoke as he licked his lips, pushing into her in one thrust. She did exactly as Yamazaki said, a loud choked whimper filled the small room. It wasn’t long before Hara fucked her hard and fast, no consideration for her whatsoever. Blood forming on her knees at the harsh friction jolting her body back and form. Her face digging into the rough asphalt of the ground, what little dignity she had left was being grinded away by Hara. 

The feeling her arms had long since become numb, her mind was in the same state. No longer registering what was occuring, simply going through the motions as he used her. It wasn’t until she heard him groan that it hit her that he’d finished inside of her. The second person within the evening to use her like it was nothing. 

A hand was on top of her head, petting her hair as if it was reward. Sweet words filling her ears soon after. “Good girl, you did well,” Hara spoke as he moved himself out of her. Mizuto slumped onto the ground, there was no energy left in her bones as she breathed against it.

“I’ll be in contact soon, Mizzy, make sure you actually respond this time,” she didn’t have to look at his face to know that he was smiling at her. 

“Use ‘em and leave them, huh, Hara?” Yamazaki chuckled as he headed towards the door. Pocketing his cell phone that held the pictures of Mizzy in her weakest state. 

“Nah, I might actually use this one again,” joining him by the door, his hair parting enough that she could see his eyes. The eyes that were full of victory, he’d won against her today, and Mizzy had no possible idea of how she could get back at him. 

~~~

A text lit up on Chiba’s phone, alerting her that Mizzy had finally contacted her. She clicked on the text message, slowly reading over the words. Part of her questioned what Mizuto was doing in an abandoned club room, yet didn’t think too much of it considering it was coming from her. 

Number after number passed Chiba’s eyes as she searched for the correct room in the deserted section of the school. “There it is…” she said to herself, wondering why there was no light coming from the room. “Mizzy?” Chiba questioned as she started to open up the door, a loud squeak echoing throughout the space. 

It was a sight she never expected to see in her life, one that she was hoping to never see. Her sister was on the ground, exposed with bruises littering her skin and shreds of clothing hidden off in a corner. “M-Mizuto…? W-What happened?” her voice small and hushed in the frozen air. 

Mizuto stared back at Chiba, yet her eyes were devoid of any emotions. “I’m fine,” was all she said in response. Regardless of what happened, she wasn’t going to put her sister in a situation, she didn’t want her to know anything that happened. Only would she bare the scars of what occurred over an hour ago. “I need you to get my extra clothes out of my locker, please.”

“Who did this?!” she suddenly shouted, hands shaking like a leaf.   
“I don’t know, they blindfolded me… Please, Chiba, get my clothes,” voice flat as she asked her sister once more. 

There was something about that way Mizuto spoke that caused Chiba to obey what she said. “Okay… I’ll be back as fast as I can. Here,” removing her own jacket to give to Mizuto so she could cover up at least. 

Mizuto accepted the jacket, curling her knees up and covering the front of her legs as best as she could with the small jacket. The door closed behind Chiba, the small click of it reminding her that she alone with her mind. The vivid details starting to play over and over again, there was nothing she could to escape the all too raw memories. Hara had won this fight, and knew very well that she would be regretting ever associating with him. 

~~~

“Yo, Seto, you look extra bored lately,” Hara’s voice breaking his much desired sleep.

Lifting up the corner of his sleep mask, Seto shot him a look before sitting fully up. “What do you want? I’m not loaning you my math homework again if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Nah, nah, I got something better,” Hara waved his hand twice. “You know Mizzy’s younger sister, Chiba?”

Seto through over his question, vaguely remembering someone else on the volleyball team. “Kind of, what about her?”

“Well Yamazaki and I recently ruined Mizzy to put it plainly,” he spoke casually. “And I’ve been thinking, Chiba’s got a big crush on you, why not have some fun with the sister? Kind of like a 2 for 1 deal.”

“Damn, you actually got the balls to do something for once,” Seto said as he started to fully wake up. “She does? Don’t know her that well but she wasn’t ugly at least. Now why should I use up my energy to do that?”

“Cause it’s fun. That’s what we’re all about here at Kirisaki Daiichi, we’re all about crushing dreams as Hanamiya would say,” Hara added. “And you could use a good fuck, old man,” he smiled. 

A small ‘tch’ came from Seto before he pulled down his eye mask once again. “Fine, what’s the plan?” 

A cheshire grin came across Hara’s face at Seto’s acceptance. “I’m glad you asked…”


	2. Chapter 2

The fluorescent lights of the pharmacy dulled out what little life Mizuto had left in her skin, red bags were underneath her eyes; evident from many hours of crying. Her eyes traced over the boxes before her, hardly taking in the details, rather just looking for the right one so she could get out of there as soon as possible before someone noticed her. 

_Day after pill_ read the box in bright pink lettering, this would do, it was good enough for Mizzy. Anything to cleanse her from the remnants of Hara and Yamazaki. 

Taking coins from her oversized hoodie, she paid for the item and left without saying a single word to the cashier. Outside of the store, a familiar face waited for her--though they looked less than happy at her for obvious reasons. 

“What did you buy, Mizzy?” Chiba asked to her older sister, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She was standing underneath a street light, waiting to see what her sister had snuck out to buy so late in the evening. 

“It’s nothing, Chiba. Don’t worry about it,” forcing a smile onto her face, she was never going to let Chiba know what happened the day before. No matter how much she questioned or pestered her, she still wasn’t going to scar her with the details. Even if Chiba saw first hand what the aftermath looked like. 

Chiba pursed her lips together, standing firm in her spot with her fists clenched together. “Why won’t you tell me?! If I was acting like you were, you’d be all over me!” her voice finally breaking from its usual quiet demeanor. “You’re hand is messed up too, you can’t hide that.”

It threw her for a loop hearing Chiba showing so much emotion into her words, all she could do was look towards the ground like a child being scolded. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get passed it. Let your older sister handle it,” a more convincing smile was on her face now. She moved towards Chiba to put her hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder, squeezing it once. “Let’s go home, I’ll make your favorite meal.”

A glare was etched onto Chiba’s features, shrugging her sister’s hand off and turning away. “I’m not hungry, I need to go to the library anyways. See you…” she said, starting to walk off in the direction away from Mizuto. 

Now that was never a good sign, but honestly, Mizuto didn’t have the energy to try to fight her sister anymore today. “Okay, be safe. I’ll see you soon,” she said quietly, hand clenching onto the plastic bag tighter as she decided to head home. Though home was starting to feel less like it lately. 

~~~

It was never a good idea to take back alleys for shortcuts, but Chiba didn’t care in the slightest as of the moment. It was a short alley anyways, but when there was a guy who seemed to be following her; concern was growing at a rapid rate. The short alleyway was looking more like a trap as she was backed into a wall. 

“Give me your wallet,” the tall man spoke down to her, holding a knife towards her. Panic filled Chiba’s veins as she watched the man before her. Her body wanted to move and run far away, yet she couldn’t get it to move even at inch. “Now!” his voice boomed.

It shook her enough to get her out of her trance, attempting to take her wallet out of her purse as her hands trembled. “I-I’m going,” Chiba’s voice quivered as she finally grasped onto the wallet and pulled it out. 

Within seconds, the male was no longer in front of her. All she did was blink and he was gone and on the ground. A taller frame had hooked around the thief’s neck and shoved him to the ground. A foot nailing him on square on the stomach leading to the thief gasping for air; Chiba was once again left stunned at the display before her. 

Her eyes followed up her saviour’s frame to see someone she hadn’t expected to ever see like this. Seto Kentarou was before her, brushing off the front of his jacket as if he hadn’t knocked the air out of the other guy. Who happened to be holding onto his sides and attempting crawl away, in which Seto kicked him again for good measure. 

“You alright?” Seto spoke up, pushing back the stray strands of hair that brushed his forehead. 

“Uh--More or less,” Chiba managed to say, putting her wallet away. 

A hand was offered to her, Chiba hadn’t realized that she’d sunk the ground after the entire mess. Her legs had given out on her, and her was her crush offering help. Maybe today wasn’t going to be so bad. 

“Thank you,” taking the warm offer and being pulled onto her feet. “How did you see it was me?”

“I didn’t, it doesn’t take a genius though to see he was up to something,” his finger pointed to the would be thief who’d finally gotten up and was running away from the two. “Figured I’d stop by and help out.”

Chiba felt a tinge of pink coming across her face, part out of embarrassment that she hadn’t seen the man following her. The other half that it’d been Seto that saved her, she’d always had a small crush on the man. She’d seen him around Mizuto and Hara when they were still together, there were only a few instances where they had fleeting conversations. To Chiba, it was enough for her to get to fall for him. 

“Thank you for that… That would have been bad if he had gotten my wallet,” Chiba’s gaze was on the ground, fidgeting with the strap of her purse. Seto took note of the tremble that’d taken over her hands. 

He hummed in response, pocketing his hands before sighing once. “C’mon, let’s get out this alley before someone gets the wrong idea.”

After they’d walked to the other end, Chiba was still shaking and trying her best to do deep breathing to get it to go away. “Chiba, isn’t it? Hara’s ex-girlfriend’s sister… Let me treat you to coffee,” Seto suddenly sprung out of nowhere.

“No, no, you don’t need to take me for coffee. I mean, why?”

Seto’s eyes followed upward to look at the sky, casual words slipping out of his mouth like liquor; “I don’t trust these streets, besides, don’t you like coffee?”

She wondered if she could trust Seto but looking back to what had happened, he was the one who saved her. Then the plain fact that he’d remember that she liked coffee, she’d only briefly mention it once while talking to Hara. At the time she assumed that Seto was asleep and completely out of it on the bench. 

“I do, and I’d love to,” going up to his side while the two started to walk towards the nearest cafe together. Chiba was starting to consider this a lucky day for her. 

~~~

[Text: Bubblegum Bitch]: _How you feeling, babe? :)_

Mizuto’s hand instantly tightened around her phone, she had to resist every urge to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter to pieces. Flashbacks filled her mind at the thought of ignoring his text. It took her well over an hour to actually write a response to the text after her hands had stopped trembling enough for her to do so. 

[Text]: _I feel terrible, thanks for asking._ Her hand was still yelling at her, begging to be fixed yet Mizuto kept her stubborn resolve. Besides, how would she explain it to someone how it got this way? 

[Text: Bubblegum Bitch]: _Sounds shitty, you should get that fixed. Wouldn’t want that ruining your volleyball career._

This was starting to feel as bad as the incident all over again, Mizuto felt sick to her stomach imaging not being able to play volleyball. It was just one hand, she’d be able to fix in it in no time. But her focus was on the guy texting her at the moment, there had to be something he wanted from her. 

[Text]: _What do you want?_

[Text: Bubblegum Bitch]: _I want you to send nude pictures of yourself to me_

Mizuto’s heart lept to her throat at his request, there was no way she was going to do what he wanted. Yamazaki already had photos of her, what more could they want from her? She responded with a quick “No,” before nearly slamming her phone onto the glass table. 

There was a low buzz against the clear table as her phone lit up with his response. If she thought today could get any worse, she was obviously in the wrong. A photo was on her screen of her sister and Seto sitted together at a cafe, looking as if they were enjoying themselves. 

Another buzz and message below it reading: _If you want to keep your sister safe, start snapping photos. Seto is a lot meaner than I am._

Tears were welling up in her eyes as each second passed, before an ugly yell erupted from her throat at the miserable situation that only seemed to go downhill. Now Chiba was involved and by whatever God existed was she going to allow her to be hurt. There was no choice by to follow what Hara requested, leading Mizzy to grab her phone and start to strip off her clothes. 

Purple bruises were on her knees and marks in the shape of fingerprints littered her sharp hips. The remnants of their abuse were everywhere as she switched on the front facing camera and angle it down her body. At least he didn’t make her put her face in the picture, there was some semblance of pride she could hold onto. After snapping what she considered a sufficient amount, she sent the photos as her pride now dissipated into the air.

Again her phone buzzed with the sign on Hara’s presence. “ _Good girl, nothing terrible will happen to your sister as long as you do what I ask. Also, delete this conversation._

A shiver ran up the length of her spine, there was going to be more he wanted her to do in the future and it made her want to puke. She followed his instructions as asked and deleted the evidence. Everything was feeling more and more bleak as she became nothing more than a doll for Hara to use. 

~~~

Mizzy was more than worried, she should have made Chiba come home with her and they wouldn’t have had the Seto problem. As the clock started to tick towards 11 p.m., relief flooded her body once she heard the front door open and Chiba walked in. Except she looked happy compared to her usual blank expression.

“Welcome home,” Mizuto greeted the other. 

“Thank you,” Chiba responded as she slipped off her shoes and jacket. 

A silence filled the air before Mizzy finally spoke up, “How was the library?” 

“I didn’t go there, I got sidetracked and ended up meeting with someone,” Chiba spoke evenly to the other. At least she wasn’t lying to Mizuto, she knew full well that she had been with Seto, and that she was in danger. 

“Oh? Who did you meet up with?” 

“Seto Kentarou, he took me out for coffee,” a hint of a smile playing at Chiba’s face. “I’ll be up late tonight but it was worth it…” her voice quiet. Uh oh, that was the look she got when she was falling for someone. Mizuto had to stop it before it got any worse, before Seto would manipulate her into doing something she didn’t want to do. 

“Him? He doesn’t seem like your type, and he does seem kind of like a bad boy,” she began, rubbing at the back of her head. 

A confused look fell over Chiba’s face, scrunching up her brows before she talked back. “You dated Hara, since when do you have room to talk?”

“O-Okay, fair enough. I’m just saying it because I care,” time to go on the defense. “He seems kind of shady…”

“Mizzy, your problem is that you care too much, let me have this,” Chiba’s eyes shooting her a glare before she left the room. Chiba wasn’t going to have her sister ruin something good for her, especially when it had to do with her crush. “Goodnight,” she added. 

“Chiba--” Her words stopping once she left the room, returning a quiet goodbye to the other; her eyes focused on the floor before her. For now, she’d just go to sleep and try to forget the day. If she could sleep… 

~~~  
Chiba’s eyes were glued onto her phone, earlier that day she had exchanged phone numbers with Seto. _I’m falling for him so quickly, I feel like little kid almost._ Chiba thought to herself. They’d continued to text each other back and forth since leaving the cafe. 

“Let’s meet again,” Seto had said to her, making her face flare up in a rush of color. “Try not to walk into any alleyways either,” a smirk on his face which made her heart skip a beat. 

_Why do I like him so much?_ tossing over in bed and attempting to fall asleep, with him on mind, Chiba was finding it hard to do. 

~~~

“So how’d it go?” Hara’s voice filtered through the low buzz of Seto’s phone. 

“Fine, she wasn’t too dull at least… Not like that last person you tried to hook me up with from the gardening committee.” Seto said, leaning back onto his bed and folding an arm behind his head. “Did you get what you want?”

“She had giant breasts, thought that’s what you’re into,” Hara popped a bubble over the line. “Got what I wanted and then some, Mizzy will do what I want as long as you’re with Chiba.”

“Her appearance was her only redeeming factor, believe it or not; I do like someone with a brain,” he sighed and ran his fingers over his hair. “Again, what am I getting out of this? If I wanted a quick fuck I could have gotten it.”

“Couldn’t tell,” another pop of gum. “Seto, my dear friend, you’re missing the point. Isn’t it more fun to break something you’ve built up over time? Build her up, then break her down.”

A short silence filtered between them until Seto broke it, “For once you’ve said something clever. I think my interest might have risen a bit, I’ll play along for a little longer.”

“See? It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that much.”

“I’ll pretend like you didn’t say that statement and hang up now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed since Kagami had last heard from his girlfriend Mizzy. No matter how many times he showed up to the house, Chiba would always tell him that she wasn’t around or doing something else. Things were starting to become more and more frustrating as time progressed, finally leading to him planting himself outside of their apartment door. 

“You keep telling me she isn’t around, where is she?” Kagami asked to the shorter girl. 

“And I’m telling you that she isn’t here, maybe she doesn’t want to see you,” Chiba glared at the boyfriend who was interrupting her study time. “Please leave--”

A voice came from behind Chiba suddenly, causing her to flinch at the noise. “Wait! Kagami--I want to talk to you,” Mizuto came up the door, her hands tucked into the pockets of her sweat shirt. At least she would try to hide her broken hand away from him, she had seen a doctor too to get it fixed up as best as possible; leaving her in a brace.

“Mizzy! Where have you been? I haven’t heard from you in weeks,” the red head bursted out. Relief filled him knowing that she was at least in one piece. Except she looked thinner and her skin lost its brightness compared to when he’d last seen her. “Are you alright?”

Chiba took this as her cue to leave but wanted to know more about what was wrong with her sister. This could be the chance to finally learn what the hell was going on, except it didn’t last for long when Mizzy was pulling him by the arm to go to her bedroom. 

“Let’s talk away from my sister, I don’t want to upset her…” she whispered to the other, exchanging a forced smile to Chiba before walking away. Once in their bedroom, Mizzy sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. It was his first time being in her room like this, part of him felt awkward to intrude on her private space. Evident by the way he fidgeted with his fingers and tapped them against his lap.

“So… what’s been going on?” Kagami asked with a tilt of his eyebrow. 

Mizzy was at her wit’s end with holding back what happened, she didn’t want to drag Kagami into her mess of problems or make him feel bad for her. When the tears started to build up in her eyes, Mizzy couldn’t stop them from flowing out in thin streams of water. “I-I’ve been having a tough time lately with something that happened…” A dry sob wracked her body as she pulled out the hand out that was in a brace for him to see.

“There’s this to start with, it got broken and I can barely play volleyball,” more tears came down her face at the words. 

“H-How did it get broken?” Kagami’s voice shook upon seeing the injury. 

Hesitance fell over Mizzy at his question, she could either keep lying to people or confess what happened. “Someone stepped on it,” eyes staring down at the floor while Kagami stared in shock. 

“Who?! Who would do that? Mizzy, why didn’t tell me any of this?” his voice etched with every ounce of concern he could muster. 

“It was Hara Kazuya,” she sniffed, wiping away at her nose once. “He did this to my hand,” she spoke to him. It was strange finally admitting to it after keeping it bottled up for so long, now it was overflowing from the container at a rapid pace. “H-He did other things too, something terrible with his friend Yamazaki too.”

It felt like a wound was being reopened and pouring vinegar onto it, but it was time to sew it back up. Anger was welling up in Kagami once he heard the names, they were the bastards back at Kirisaki Daiichi who messed with Kiyoshi. Now they’d move onto ruining girls it seemed, Kagami didn’t need to know anymore details; he was ready to go punch both of their jaws in. 

“What did they do, Mizzy?” he was trying to restrain himself from getting too hot headed as Kuroko called him. Just listen for once. 

Tears, it felt like all she could do in this moment. “They did terrible things, Kagami, I can’t even say what they did exactly. I want to hold onto what pride I have left,” she managed to mutter out. 

Kagami’s arms were slow to raise up and take her into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry, Mizzy, I’m sorry I couldn’t have done anything to stop it. I promise I’ll get back at them for what they did,” rubbing his hand along the curve of her back. There was a silent rage building by every moment he held onto her, there was no way he was going to let the guys from Kirisaki Daiichi get away with this. They’d gotten away with too much in the past.

She sniffed into his shoulder, simply burying her face into the strong hold and letting more salty tears escape her eyes. “Don’t be sorry for me, it’s not your fault in the slightest…” wrapping her arms around his lean middle. “No, don’t try to get them back. I don’t want them going after Chiba, she’s dating Seto and I know it’s not for romantic reasons. She doesn’t believe as per usual.”

“You expect me not to do anything?” Sitting back up to stare at Mizzy in the eyes, a genuine expression on his face. But once hearing the rest of what she had to say, Kagami knew how deeply she cared for her sister and won’t want harm to come of her. “I can’t say I won’t do anything, but I won’t do anything _for now_ for Chiba’s sake.”

“Thank you, Kagami,” she breathed out.

“It’s nothing…” he replied, patting the top of her head and holding her close to him. “What can I do for you now?”

Mizzy stayed silent to his question, just trying to live in the moment of being safe in his arms. “Just stay here with me for now, I need your presence.” 

“Of course.”

~~~

“You’ve kissed her already? You work fast, old man,” Hara chuckled to Seto, leaning back into the plastic chair outside of a small cafe. 

“Some of us actually like to get our work done, Chiba’s been easy to sway,” he spoke to the other as he lit up a cigarette. Glancing across the street to watch the moving figures against the dusk backdrop. 

Hara kicked out his feet and dragged long fingers through his hair only for it to go back to its place. “Bet so, I’ve been letting Mizzy have it easy for a few weeks now. I think it’s about time I collar her again,” he smirked. 

“Knowing you it’s probably a literal collaring,” the corner of Seto’s mouth turning into a smile. 

“Who knows? Depends on the mood,” their conversation flowing as if they were talking about the weather. The faint glow of Hara's cell phone illuminated softly as he began to search through his contents for the person he planned to have his fun with.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for my friend who proof-read this! Thank you and hope you liked it. Look forward to another chapter. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive Criticism is always loved!


End file.
